The vampire diaries 5:the future
by anleia gilbert
Summary: it is a month after Elena arose and her & Stefan are back in fell's church. many surprises to be told ENJOY!


The Vampire Diaries 5  
  
The future  
  
July 29th Wednesday  
  
As Elena rang the doorbell the tension between her and Stefan became more. They had just arrived back from Italy after a holiday in Florence to come to grips with what happened and to spend some time alone with each other.  
  
Elena had been waiting for this for a month. Stefan seemed more worried that he was revealing his secret to more people and what they would do. The plan was that Stefan would go in first and after he had calmed them down, she would come in.  
  
"Someone is coming, go hide behind that tree and don't worry!" whispered Stefan in her ear. Looking into his eyes Elena forgot everything else. She kissed him on the cheek and ran to the tree. The door started to open when she just reached the tree.  
  
"Oh, Stefan, it has been a while," said a familiar voice that sent memories back in Elena mind. She blinked back the tears.  
  
" Yes it has, May I come in?" asked Stefan shakily  
  
" Oh I am sorry, please do." Replied the voice just as shakily.  
  
Now all Elena had to do was wait, it seemed like hours before Stefan was outside calling her name and ushering her inside.  
  
Last time she had spoke to Aunt Judith was at the parade, they had shouted at each other over her and Stefan being engaged, she had stormed off and crashed into the river killing herself then she turned into a vampire, not seeing her family since her funeral.  
  
The house seemed familiar, the smell of coffee from the kitchen lurched itself out to the hall and the smell of her mother's perfume.  
  
After all this time, she thought, it still smells of her. As she walked into the living room, Aunt Judith was staring at the floor.  
  
She looked up and gasped.  
  
Elena walked slowly over to her and a few feet away aware of Stefan standing in the background. There she waited for the scream but it never came.  
  
Aunt Judith was just staring at her, slowly raising her hand. Elena raised hers as well.  
  
They touched.  
  
In a rush they were in each other's arms crying. Just like my friends and me thought Elena.  
  
"But …. how …?" asked Aunt Judith in between gasps for breath. "It is a long story," said Elena letting go of Judith and sitting down besides Stefan, "sit down please."  
  
Stefan was sitting sifting from side to side. He's nervous thought Elena even with out powers I can see that.  
  
I'll tell him today she thought smiling inside for herself. "Tell me we have all day, Elena," replied aunt Judith.  
  
"Do you want me to start?" asked Elena turning to Stefan and looking into his oak green eyes. " No I will, should I use my powers if things get out of hand?" asked Stefan ignoring Judith's gasp.  
  
"What powers?" asked Judith questionably.  
  
"No she needs to understand with-out your help," replied Elena willing him to understand.  
  
" Elena I demand to know what is this all about?" said aunt Judith in a high voice.  
  
"Aunt Judith please before Stefan starts understand one thing what ever you think and do about it, I will always follow Stefan where ever even to death and beyond cause I love him with all of my heart," she said to aunt Judith, she took a deep breath and said, " Stefan is a vampire." The reaction was one that Elena had not been prepared for.  
  
After a few moments aunt Judith spoke softly not looking at the couple "I knew something was different about you, Stefan, but I couldn't put my finger on it but I guess there is more."  
  
Stefan was shocked by this reaction but replied, "Yes there is more, a lot more." After he had finished talking he stood up and started to pace around the room trying to figure out how to stat the answer.  
  
" Stefan what ever it is, I give you my blessing to marry Elena." Said aunt Judith standing up and walking over to him and hugging him, totally sure she had made the right chose.  
  
At first Stefan was stiff then he hugged her back feeling gratitude towards Judith, "thank you so much!" replied Stefan close to tears.  
  
Elena was glowing as much as she had in the forest. 


End file.
